This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressor assemblies may include mounting assemblies for coupling the compressor assembly to a mounting structure. The mounting assemblies may include fasteners and isolation members that must be positioned relative to the compressor assembly and mounting structure to couple the compressor assembly to the mounting structure. The mounting assemblies may require the different components of the compressor assembly to be shipped as separate components and may additionally require significant assembly times during installation.